


things we carry

by Iaslow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: im doing a little prompt list!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaslow/pseuds/Iaslow
Summary: In that moment, he decided two things as concrete:He'd continue his mother's dance until he perfected it and earned her smile, and that he would defend his camp and friends with everything he had.





	things we carry

**Author's Note:**

> me, rushing to do prompts? i sure am!

The things we carry can refer to many things: a broken heart, the weight of others, the positive emotions one can bear. Inigo had known his fair share of each facet of the phrase.

As a child, the future was so very bright for him. He was surrounded by friends, family, and all kinds of companions. He'd lived with his mother and his father, played nearly every day with Severa and Lucina, despite neither of them seeming to enjoy the company nearly as much as he did. He spent hours alone in the forest nearby, spinning and twirling along to music he'd hum and create as he went along.

They were but mindless motions, really, there had been no purpose to them other than this being a symbol of adoration for his beloved mother. He'd watched her dancing since he was a baby, though only recently did he become fascinated by it. He felt captivated by her movements just like everyone else who had the chance to see her in action. He watched her intently, bright grey eyes transfixed on the light patterns of her feet.

One step, then another, twirl, ring toss.

She never lost synchronization with the sound of the drums, each placement of her foot deliberate and calculated to perfection to ensure she would never miss a beat. Only when she danced, Inigo had noticed, had she acted so bold and confident. She normally would be far too overwhelmed with anxiety and embarrassment to dance in front of others in the army, but here before his very eyes he saw her confidence shine bright amongst the crowd of onlookers. She danced as if that was all she knew how to do; she was not scared that she would mess up at all, which contrasted her timid personality immensely.

She looked so very... Happy. It made Inigo's heart brim with warmth as tears spilled from his eyes. Her dances were always incredibly moving, each performance coming from deep within her heart, never lacking the same amount of passion that she had poured into the previous dance. 

Even as a teenager, Inigo envied that about her, how she was so devoted to this piece of her, wearing each dance so proudly on her heart. She was so very dedicated to her dances, it was incredible to many that she could balance her passions and motherhood at the same time. 

He sat alone in his tent one day, bored and antsy. The enemy was advancing, allied soldiers in their army worn down yet remained on high alert. Where his mother had gone, he did not know. He wished she was around to dance and boost their morales.

Suddenly, an idea hit him. Sitting up, he slipped his sword into its place across his shoulder and peeped his head out of the entrance of the tent, noticing that no one seemed to be looking his way. He crept out, making a decent advance to the treeline as he felt someone grab his shoulder rather roughly. 

"What are you doing, dork?" A familiar voice, Severa, questioned him.

"Uh, I saw a rabbit! Yes! A rabbit! I wanted to go catch it." He quickly fired back, using his opposing hand to try unhinging her iron grip. She obliged on her own, releasing him with a huff.

Her face was full of more of a.. concerned worry than anger. 

"It's dangerous to go off on your own, Inigo."

Oh, he knew. He knew this could be potentially awful, but he didn't want to say she was right. "I know, but I'll be right back! I promise." He'd added in the second part when he noticed Severa's eyes shift into uneasy slits.

"You're sooo lucky I have to do something for my mother." She'd gotten the last word, as she usually did, but Inigo was fine with that. 

He continued to sneak to his special place in the woods, wanting to dance his stress about the upcoming battle and future out of his system. If it worked for only a second.. it would have been worth it right about now.

He thought back to watching his mother dance. She'd taught him quite a lot of her own special dance, yet she hadn't taught him the ending just yet. He felt himself grin, pink strands of hair falling down like curtains covering his eyes. His movements were fluid, practiced, and a lot more confident than he'd ever been before. He was careful not to let his heels meet the ground during the mock-recital, mother taught him better than that. He stayed balanced, albeit a tad wobbly, as best as he could. He wanted to make his dear mother proud of him; he wanted to see her eyes full of the same joy and content that her dances gave to others. He wanted her to feel proud of him, even more than she already was, even better than-

His dance was interrupted by a loud scream, canons blasting in the distance. Jolting back to reality, he came down from his third and final pirouette, turning back to the area of his camp with wide eyes. 

In that moment, he decided two things as concrete:

He'd continue his mother's dance until he perfected it and earned her smile, and that he would defend his camp and friends with everything he had.

With a deep breath, he ran back to camp, sworn readied as he joined the battle.


End file.
